Lost In Lust
by unknow-chan
Summary: Sasuke está com febre" .::Uchihacest::. Surpresa para Double Side


**Aviso: Contém yaoi (sexo explícito entre dois homens), incesto e vocabulário chulo. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia... Eu fiz esta fic pensando em agradar Double Side, se bem que é uma surpresa. :B Não sei quando ela vai ler isso, mas tudo bem... :B~**

**:**

**Querida Double, esta é uma pequena amostra do conhecimento que o ingresso à faculdade me proporcionou. Obrigada pelo apoio.**

**:**

**Lost In Lust**

-Você está quente.

Itachi deslizava a mão pelo braço nu de Sasuke cujo corpo estava abaixo do seu. A camisa do Uchiha mais novo, completamente desabotoada, proporcionava uma vista privilegiada do tórax e abdômen bem delineados.

-Você também. –Sasuke considerou um elogio e ergueu a cabeça, mordiscando o pescoço do irmão.

-Não é isso... Está febril?

Levou uma das mãos até a testa de Sasuke enquanto a outra ainda repousava sobre o braço, após alguns momentos, teve a confirmação de suas suspeitas.

-Esqueça, não tem a menor importância. –O moreno de cabelos rebeldes bufou, irritado com a atitude do outro. –Esqueça e vamos gozar de uma vez.

-Vou buscar o remédio.

O Uchiha mais velho se afastou apesar da insatisfação do irmão, levantou-se da cama e caminhou em direção à cozinha em busca de algum medicamento que pudesse oferecer a Sasuke.

-Desde quando você se importa comigo? –Debruçou-se na cama e gritava de modo que, da cozinha, o irmão ouvia suas reclamações. –Sabe o que você é, Itachi? Um hipócrita!

Itachi retornou ao aposento, encontrara apenas analgésicos, mas nada que amenizasse a febre de Sasuke, teria que sair depois para comprar. Havia encontrado também um termômetro.

Sasuke desaprovou o fato de Itachi ter trazido um termômetro, odiava ser tratado como criança pela família e, sobretudo, por seu irmão mais velho.

Desabotoou a calça do irmão e abriu o zíper em seguida, Sasuke observava a ação de Itachi sem entender. Na realidade, tinha uma leve noção do que estaria prestes a acontecer.

-Decidiu gozar? –Quando soltou a frase, o Uchiha mais velho já lhe retirava por completo o jeans, notou que o outro ainda estava com o termômetro em mãos.

-Não, vou aferir sua temperatura. –Colocou-se entre as pernas de Sasuke, entrelaçando-as com as suas.

O moreno mais novo o encarou confuso, mas obteve sua resposta no momento em que gelou com o toque do termômetro na região mais fina e sensível de sua pele.

-Onde pretende enfiar isso aí? –Berrou, na tentativa de desvincilhar-se do irmão.

-Temperatura é o calor produzido pela atividade metabólica. –Segurou as pernas de Sasuke, obrigando a parar de se debater. –O termômetro deve ser colocado em local onde existam rede vascular intensa ou grandes vasos sanguíneos, sendo que os locais habitualmente utilizados para verificação são as cavidades oral, retal e região axilar.

-Se tem tantas opções, por que quer enfiar essa merda justo no meu cu?

Teve calafrios ao sentir a superfície gélida adentrar seu corpo, o Uchiha mais velho havia aproveitado o momento de distração e introduziu habilmente o objeto gelado no orifício do mais novo. Os gemidos eram proporcionais à medida que Itachi aprofundava o termômetro.

-Como poderei dizer? A cavidade retal é o local mais fidedigno para verificar a temperatura de alguém. –Afundava vagarosamente o objeto frio no corpo do irmão, provocando novos gemidos. –Por exemplo, a sudorese pode deixar a temperatura axilar até 0,6°C mais baixa. Na cavidade oral, a respiração também atrapalha porque resfria o termômetro.

-Dane-se! Não quero saber de explicações científicas!

Arqueou o corpo para frente, disposto a retirar aquele objeto tão inconveniente no interior de seu ânus. Como resposta, Itachi introduziu o termômetro ainda mais e Sasuke conseguiu apenas contorcer-se de dor e luxúria.

-O termômetro deve ser mantido por tempo suficiente para leitura correta da temperatura. No caso, da cavidade retal, é de três minutos. –Segurou o objeto com firmeza. –Ou seja, quanto mais se mexer, mais tempo vai demorar.

Por fim, desistiu e optou por permanecer naquela posição constrangedora até o fim do tempo especulado pelo irmão, embora existisse a sensação de desconforto, também sentia o apalpar de Itachi em seus órgãos genitais.

-Mais... Itachi... –Sussurrou. –Mais... Fundo...

O termômetro apitou no instante seguinte, o Uchiha mais velho o retirou de forma abrupta, o que acarretou em um sufocado grito de dor vindo de Sasuke.

-Trinta e oito graus, febre moderada. –Sorriu, ao observar de esguelha, o irmão ainda arfante. –Vou fazer o que me pediu.

Desabotoou a própria calça, deixando exposta apenas a genitália, logo após ergueu as pernas de Sasuke, ainda deitado na cama; com ambas as mãos procurou a melhor posição para penetrá-lo.

O Uchiha mais novo notou o exato momento em que o moreno de longos cabelos adentrou seu corpo, Itachi aprofundou lenta e gradualmente até Sasuke sentir o testículos do irmão roçarem na sua pele.

-Mais fundo...!

Repetiu, embora soubesse que era um feito anatomicamente impossível. Itachi possuía o mesmo desejo, recuava alguns centímetros, e voltava a empurrar cada vez com mais força, dando início a uma série de movimentos.

-Mais rápido...!

A ordem de Sasuke foi prontamente atendida, fato que arrancou novos gritos do mesmo. O vai-e-vem entre as pernas estava sincronizado com a respiração de ambos, Itachi tinha a impressão de que se parasse naquele momento, também parariam de respirar.

-Mais forte...!

O gozo chegou ao clímax quando Itachi ejaculou dentro de Sasuke que, também não se conteve e liberou sêmen, o qual se esparramou nos lençóis da cama e no moreno de longos cabelos.

-Não devíamos ter feito isso, é capaz de você ficar mais doente ainda. –Retirou pênis de dentro de Sasuke enquanto censurava o que os dois haviam acabado de fazer.

-Que nada, eu me sinto até melhor. –Ergueu-se da cama para beijar os lábios do irmão e lamber o esperma que lhe sujava a face.

**xXx**

Fugaku e Mikoto retornaram no dia seguinte após uma longa e cansativa viagem de negócios; reconheciam que eram pais ausentes, por isso o pouco tempo livre que do qual dispunham, desejavam passar com os filhos.

-Sasuke teve febre ontem. –Itachi falava como se informasse um relatório, era óbvio que os pais sentiam-se culpados por não acompanhar o cotidiano dos filhos e queriam saber de tudo o que acontecera no período em que estiveram fora. –Já comprei o remédio e agora ele está repousando.

-Tem razão, eles não são crianças, sabem se virar sozinhos. –Fugaku abriu a porta e realmente comprovou o que Itachi dissera ao avistar Sasuke adormecido em cima da cama. –Não deveríamos nos preocupar à toa.

-Enche meu coração de felicidade saber que você cuida direitinho do seu irmão mais novo, Itachi. –Mikoto sorriu. –Vamos deixar para entregar os presentes que trouxemos para o Sasuke assim que ele acordar.

Fugaku deixou a porta entreaberta, ele e Mikoto saíram completamente exaustos com a intenção de dormir e acompanhar o filho mais novo no mundo dos sonhos.

Itachi vislumbrou, através da fresta da porta, Sasuke encarando-o com uma expressão de deboche no rosto.

– Não disse que você era hipócrita?

Itachi correspondeu com um sorriso e fechou a porta, trancando-se no quarto junto com Sasuke.

**xXx**

**Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, que não tentem fazer isso em casa! (nem na rua, no colégio... Em lugar nenhum!) E, muito menos, querer sair por aí medindo a temperatura dos outros pelo ânus! É uma questão de bom senso! XD **

**:**

**Bem, é isso, espero que tenha gostado, Double Side. Ano passado eu estava deprimida por causa da maratona de provas dos vestibulares e, conversar com você me ajudou muito.**

**:**

**Lamento dizer, mas provavelmente este é meu último ano como ficwriter, mas, quem sabe, se eu estudar direitinho, talvez dê para conciliar a faculdade de medicina e para postar novas fanfics também (até parece...). Obrigada mais uma vez.**

**:**

_**Status da fic**_

_**2 member has submitted a review:**_

_Double Side__, Tifa Lockhart Valentine_

_**7 members has added this story to their favorites:**_

_Double Side, bruna847, Tonia-chan, Yoko, __Rachel-Snape, Makaylla012, Tifa Lockhart Valentine_


End file.
